Mace Gravlerock
Mace Gravlerock is a mage of Blazing Soul and ex-Rune Knight for the Magic Council. Acting as a commander for the Rune Knights, Mace eventually grew sick of following orders and being restricted by politics. He uses Etherea, combined with his well honed physique to fight off opponents. But his most powerful asset by far is his long years of experience within the Magic Council. He often knows how the Council will react to situations, and often advises the guild master on how to deal with them. Appearance Mace is 46 years old and stands over 6'4", making him both the tallest and the oldest member of the Tyrants. He has brown eyes and very long black hair. He commonly styles his hair in dreadlocks, he then ties up the longest ones into a ponytail. Despite all he does to it, his dreadlocks are still long enough to reach down to the middle of his back. More often than not, he can be seen smoking a small cigarette, though when at the guild he moves outside before lighting up. His guild mark is located on his left pectoral and is colored orange. Despite his status as a mage, and ex-Rune knight, Mace wares fairly simple attire at all times. He has a tattered grey muscle shirt, equally damaged brown pants, and a pair of black sandals. Lastly, he keeps a long white cloth wrapped around his waist and over his right shoulder. In truth, this cloth is actuality the cape he wore when working for the Magic Council. Though it has been damaged in battle, the only modification Mace has made to it is that he painted a large red 'X' through the Council's symbol on the back. When traveling long distances, Mace wares this like a poncho to protect himself from the elements, though he discards it before entering combat. Personality Even before being a mage, Mace was always a very cold person. Many people he encounters describe his mentality akin to that of a perfect soldier. In any situation, he will go through the risk vs. reward possibilities and decide on the best course of action before acting. Though people view him as cold because of this, Mace isn't bothered by it, and stands by any choice he makes in this way. Though he rarely get's emotional, anyone who angers him has a serious force to deal with. After working as an agent of the Magic Council, Mace has become very syndical about there methods. Whenever they come around the guild to complain about there methods, Mace is often the first to provoke them. He never goes so far as to directly oppose them, but gets a lot more hostile should they ever interfere with a job he is on. He has no patience for there politics, naming that as the reason he left, and is labelled as a trader by the counsel because of it. Though he works out of the guild, he is rarely there, preferring to take a number of jobs at once, and simply drop by to deposit the reward. For the most part, he works alone, but does on occasion team up with another member of the Tyrants to tackle the more difficult jobs, or even people he meets on the road. History As a child, Mace was disinterested in most things around him, the only thing that seemed to catch his interest was the prospect of joining the Magic Council. He spent every moment of his free time training his body and honing his skills in the hope that he would one day be able to join up with them. Unfortunately, through his vigorous training as a solder, Mace neglected to hone his magic capabilities, causing him to be deemed unfit to serve. Seeing his determination, one of the top members of the of the Council, Yog Longshaw, took him under his wing, and began teaching him magic. Capitalising on his impressive physical state, Yog trained him in the art of armed combat, and in the use of Etherea, allowing him to generate weapons out of his magic power. Soon enough, Mace was able to enlist with the Rune Knights, becoming Yog's right hand man, and the next in line to replace him. He eventually moved up the ranks to lead a squad of his own. It was only once he made commander that he realised there was just as much politics involved in the Magic Council as there was strength. After countless missions, Mace had had enough of taking orders that only benefit some old man’s career, and decided his time as a Rune Knight had come to an end. This didn’t sit well with the other commanders, who were dispatched one after the other to bring him back. None had any successes, and Mace quickly took up the role of independent mage, using his skills the way he saw fit. Though he enjoyed his new freedom, work for an independent mage who was shunned by the Council was hard to come by. Mace came to the conclusion that to get more work coming his way, he would have to join a guild. After arriving in Merow City, Mace joined Blazing Soul, the first guild he came across, and continued his work as a mage. After completing one of his jobs, Mace returned to the guild to find the master at the time, Jaina Donwheel, had been attacked, and the Magic Council was descending on the guild to claim its resources. Though he would have preferred to fight, Mace advised fellow member Davin Vamiro on how to proceed after being nominated to become the next guild master. Helping the guild get back on its feet, Mace soon came across another young mage, Raven Tyran after a brief scuffle in the city. Sensing his potential, Mace offered him a place within the guild, though Raven had the counteroffer that he would follow him if Mace could put up a good fight. Though the fight was long, Mace had been backed into a corner, having never fought such an overwhelming force. Satisfied with the fight, Raven still agreed to join up with the guild and offered Mace the chance to be the first member of a team he planned on building as thanks. Though Raven's standoffish attitude and questionable background often brought his joining into question, Mace personally vouched for him and became sort of like a father figure to the young mage. Magic and Abilities Etherea - Etherea gives Mace the power to never be without a weapon in a fight. It allows him to generate and craft weapons to fight with, composed purely of magic power. Additionally, he is also able to control the weapons they create through the same means that any other mage would control their magic. The durability of the weapons themselves entirely depends on how much magic Mace utilises, as well as the number of weapons that he has generated. This dose come with restrictions however; Mace cannot create weapons with moving parts like guns or machines. He can make things like swords, shields, axes, pole arms, hammers and throwing weapons, and is even able to create chains, but anything composed of moving parts are too complex to generate. *'Sword' - The basic spell of Etherea. Mace makes a sword or multiple swords out of her magic power that he can attack with. These swords take the form of simple katanas and are as strong as the real thing despite their translucent appearance. *'Sword Storm' - Mace makes multiple swords and rains them down on opponents. Used in quick succession, Mace can pin down large groups of enemies at one time and even use them to create paths over hazardous terrain by stepping from hilt to hilt. The number of swords will adversely effect their durability, making them much easier to parry than they look. *'Shield' - Mace generates a shield for defence using his magic. It can ether be the kind worn on the arm, or a hexagon shape wall that floats in front of him. In order to affirm it's effectiveness as a defensive measure, Mace will utilise more magic for this spell than many of his others to strengthen his shield. *'Shell' - A variation of Shield, simply in that it utilises several. Mace creates a dome of hexagon shaped shields over himself, giving him omnidirectional defence against incoming attacks. this has proved effective against pure magic attacks, but also when combating multiple opponents at once. *'Fist' - A spell Mace developed to augment his impressive physical strength with metal hard punches. Creating a simple pair of pads that protect the outside if his forearms and reach over his knuckles. These are also effective defences against weapons when Mace wants to opt for a less lethal approach, or when engaged in a simple training match. *'Bo Staff' - Mace makes a quarterstaff out of magic. While it can be used for attacking at close range, he uses it more for generating platforms and simple structures to avoid attacks. Mace also has the ability to make the weapon he created extend to over triple it's length. *'Halberd' - Mace creates a spear with two axe heads and a sword point tip. This weapon also has the ability to extend, allowing him to attack enemies that were previously out of reach with wide, sweeping attacks. *'Psyco Buster' - A more destructive form of Mace's magic. Mace creates a 6 foot long and 2 foot wide broadsword to fight with. Wile most weapons remain almost weightless to mace, he still has to use both hands to attack with this spell. the destructive power of this spell is well worth the trade off, as Mace is able to cleave right through armor and even take down buildings. Incredible Strength - Coming with his training of a highly physical magic, Mace has gained an incredible amount of physical strength. He is able to crush rocks in his grip and destroy walls with little effort. He often begins any fight he gets in only using punches and kicks to gauge an opponents strength. Another tactic he employs is picking up and throwing heavy objects at groups of people, or swinging them as weapons. Master Hand to Hand Combatant - After training in the Magic Council military for years, Mace has trained in several weapon arts and unarmed styles. Over years of combat, Mace has become very skilled at using Etherea, both for close combat and at long ranges. He can use the wide variety of skills granted by this magic to adapt to several situations, as well as his impressive physical capabilities. Highly Versatile - In developing spells for his magic, Mace has created a number of techniques to assist him in a wide variety of situations. He can create artificial walkways with his "Bo Staff" spell and created his "Shell" spell to guard against things like fire and other hard to predict elements. Incredible Agility - More so than simply fighting, Mace has developed a way to maneuver using his magic to create platforms and footrests when fighting on the run. By creating swords and stabbing them into structures, Mace is able to clime buildings and scale obstacles rather quickly. Stats Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Weapon user Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Magic Council Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character